The six dragons
by bloomscool
Summary: After Flora's sister runs away, the girls find out something special about themselves. Join the girls on the ultimate adventure. Takes place after season 5
1. Horse races

**The original creator of this has given me the privilege of re-creating this, CreationImagination would have finished this but there were problems. I give full credit to CreationImagination. Obligatory disclaimer, I don't own Winx Club, and I never will. **

A tan, brown haired girl was leading her friends to the horse farm,

"So this place is full of just horses?" said a beautiful blond haired girl with a yellow shirt and jeans.

The girl leading them replied, "No Stella, that's just the primary species here, there are also Pegasus and unicorns, all of the horses here are part Pegasus and part unicorns. And as the child of the richest parents besides the king and queen, I was allowed to be a matchmaker for the animals here." When they got to the gates, Flora led them to two light brown, winged horses with white horns on their heads,

Flora said, "This is my horse, Lily, and the smaller horse is Miele's horse, Flower. You remember Miele, my little sister." The pink haired girl that was standing by Flora,

Tecna, asked, "Are these part horse, part Pegasus, part unicorns?"

Flora replied, "Yes." The darker haired girl by Stella,

Aisha, simply said, "Rare." The red head girl on the other side of Stella,

Bloom, said, "They are simply beautiful, and so grand." The black haired girl next to Aisha,

Musa, said, "Don't they remind you guys of the rainbow mantle when it looked like just a normal horse?" The others nodded in agreement.

Flora said, "And like just about every other animal here, they have powers over plants and can heal. Horses and Pegasus can revive dead plants, and unicorns can heal most injuries."

Tecna looked at her phone and said, "We still have two more hours until we need to head to the race, so shall we continue the tour?" Two people came up to them; the man had brown hair like Flora, and the woman had brown hair with a red tint in it.

The man said, "Flora! Don't tell me you've been here on your days off from Alfea!"

Flora just stood there and replied, "Mother, father, long time no see."

Her mother said, "We haven't seen you since after you graduated from Alfea, you just simply came with your boyfriend than three hours later, you both left. Why didn't you come see us when you visited Linphea to see the sage?"

Flora replied, "I've already told you thirty times, I had to save Miss Faragonda from being a tree forever. Besides, I met Miele."

Her father said, "And from what we've heard, you got hurt many times during our time apart. You should've just stayed with your sister at home, safe and sound."

Flora clenched her fists and replied, "Oh, locked up in that prison you call a house with just plants and you guys and my sister to talk to for my whole life? No thanks, especially after what you called Helia when I introduced you two to him."

Her father said, "Oh come now, we didn't do anything wrong."

Flora almost started to yell, "You called him Helen! You said, 'That is a weird name for a boy, isn't Helen a girls name?'" They looked at her, shocked at Flora yelling, than they left.

Flora held her head and said, "Sorry, I don't get along with them, they would lock me in my room most of the time. I always feel a weird negative energy coming from them, I always thrive better near people with positive energy, and they always put me in a bad mood so I try avoiding them, that's why I never mention them."

Stella asked, "How did you survive all that time?"

Flora let go of her head and replied, "I found out when I was little that to me, plants are like people and most plants have positive energy in them, so I always kept a few plants hidden next to my bed were the plants with negative energy couldn't get to them, and to help my sister survive, I also did that although it didn't work as well for her."

Bloom asked, "Plants with negative energy, you don't mean evil plants do you?" Flora shook her head, "No silly, plants infused with negative energy, remember when Darkar turned you into Dark Bloom, remember how it was just your heart turned evil, not the Dragon Flame? Well it was like that, I don't know any evil plants, not counting the zombie plants from Obsidian." Stella looked worried about Flora; Flora didn't normally behave like this. It seemed the negative energy from her parents would be so bad for her she would behave like this, so they decided it would be best to avoid her parents.

Tecna said, "Flora, at least your parents kept you around, my parents had the palace guards give me to my aunt and uncle, they didn't even bother to take me to them instead." Tecna was the princess of Zenith; her parents left her at her relatives for unknown reasons, a couple of day ago, when they tried to sneak into their room to ask this.

They just started screaming and saying, "Get out! Get out right now or else!" They realized that it was soon going to be time for the races, so while the six of them went to the stadium; Flora took Lily to the track. Lily jumped over the single barrels, than the double barrels, than the triple barrels. Flora explained before they got there that the horses, if raised properly, can jump over quadruple barrels on Linphea, she jumped over the quadruple barrels while the others couldn't even make it past the triple barrels, than she got to the finish line, then the crowd went wild, she came into first place by a landslide while the other two behind her tied in second place.

"You were amazing Flora!" said Musa after hugging her.

Flora replied, "Technically all the riders do is train and direct the horses, the rest is up to the horse."

Bloom exclaimed, "Well you were an excellent trainer and director Flora!" They all laughed.

Flora got a phone call, once the call was over she said with a shaky voice, "That was my parents, my sister has run away from home."

**I hope you liked this, I will update soon so get ready for my next update.**


	2. Revelations

**I hope you're enjoying this, to chocogirl20, of course I'll continue. Obligatory disclaimer, I don't own Winx Club. **

They hurried to Flora's house, as Flora knocked on the door; Stella was shaking while looking down. Tecna asked, "Still afraid of heights?" Stella nodded,

Bloom asked, "I've been wondering for a long time, if you're afraid of heights, how can you fly?"

Stella explained, "Because, I know I won't fall to the ground due to my wings. I know, I know, it's still extremely ironic." Flora's parents than walked outside,

her father said, "Flora, I think she ran to Magix. She was extremely worried we wouldn't let her go to Alfea." Flora knew her sister, and she knew that she would go to Alfea to try and get a job until she was sixteen, just like her big sister did years ago.

**FLASHBACK. **

_Flora's father scolded Flora for saying she was going to Alfea again and told her she'd go to Obsidian if she didn't behave, than he put her in her and her sister's room. _

_Miele walked to her big sister and asked, "Flora, why are you crying?" _

_Flora hugged her little sister and replied, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Is that plant I gave you protecting you from negative energy?" _

_Her sister said, "Not much, but then again I don't feel a lot of negative energy." That night, Miele woke up and saw her sister climbing out the window. _

_She asked, "Where are you going?" _

_Flora replied, "Let's just say that I'm going to Alfea when I'm sixteen. I'm leaving for a while." Miele started crying some. _

_Flora hugged her sister, "Don't be sad, I'll visit when I can, but I feel something pulling at me constantly and saying, 'Go to Alfea.' And it just won't stop. Please, don't tell mother or father where I plan on going, they'll figure it out. I've learned that with them, sometimes you have to rebel to get what you want." _

_Miele got her sisters plant, the one she cared for since she was very little and said, "I'll hide your picture just in case they start throwing a fit, take this to remember me." Flora was impressed with her little sister, because of how their parents acted she had to raise her sister and this made her a little mature for her age, she figured that now since she would be gone her parents would raise her little sister themselves. She climbed to the ground and waved bye to her sister, she than ran as fast as she could to Alfea, to get a job. When she got to Alfea she hurried to Headmistress Faragonda's office and explained everything and begged her to let her stay and work there. Headmistress Faragonda almost said no, but Flora explained what her parents would do to her and how something was constantly pulling at her and telling her to come to Alfea. Miss Faragonda agreed and from that day until she met the Winx, she lived alone in the dorm. _

**END OF FLASHBACK. **

They got to Alfea and hurried to Miss Faragonda's office were they saw Miele and Miss Faragonda chatting.

Flora hurried to Miele and asked, "Why did you come here? You know it's dangerous here with all of the past attacks. You have mom and dad worried."

Miele looked at Flora with tears in her eyes and replied, "I'm sorry, but I didn't want to miss out on coming to Alfea. Besides, you came here around my age to."

Flora said, "How about this, I'll convince our parents to let you come here when you turn fourteen." Miele agreed to that, they contacted her parents.

They hurried over, Flora's mother growled at Flora after her father picked Miele up, "You demon, why did you steal our daughter? We let you go to Alfea, we let you have the plants with negative energy, what more could you possibly want from us?"

Flora asked, "What are you talking about? I'm not a monster of any kind."

Suddenly a black fog engulfed them;

Tecna saw a mirror and thought that it might lead her to the others, but she instead saw her old emotionless self, her old self said, "You miss it don't you? Your emotionless self, emotions are illogical, you enjoyed not having emotions." Tecna wasn't sure how to counter that, she couldn't fight herself. She started crying, she did love being emotionless.

Stella's old self said, "It's your fault your parents got a divorce, you were so spoiled they split up. You should stop being so spoiled." Stella knew she grew since then, but she didn't know how to counter it, she started crying in pain.

Flora's old self said, "You heard them, you're a demon. You are a weak burden of a demon on your friends; you always get knocked out by your enemies. Stay here and disappear!" Flora knew none of that was true, but she couldn't speak, she cried out in pain and despair.

Musa's old self said, "You caused your mother's death and your grandparents to disown your mother, if you weren't born your mother would still be alive and a queen!" Musa knew that wasn't true but the fog was weakening her greatly, she cried for help.

Aisha's old self said, "You betrayed your own friends, who you've been with for years. You caused Nabu's coma, you're lucky Sirenix gave you a wish. You're a coward!" Aisha knew this wasn't true at all, but with every word the mirror spoke, more and more of her strength was drained, she cried in pain and she and the others past out, except for Bloom.

Her old self said, "You must be pretty scared and confused right now, remember how you used to run home when things got to confusing? Why don't you run home to your adoptive mommy and daddy like you used to?"

Bloom heard her friends crying for help, so instead of crying, her dragon flame flared up and she said, "Because I've grown since than! Free me and my friends NOW!" She fired the rest of her energy at the mirror and she found herself in a dream, she was in a red dragon and her friends were next to other dragons.

Her dragon said, "Hello winx, we've been waiting for so many years, please, wake my sisters up and get dimentix, a special power only for you girls." Bloom was wide awake as the others woke up.

Musa had a slightly panicked look and asked, "What was that fog? Who were those dragons? What's dimentix?"

Miss Faragonda replied, "Calm down, go to the infirmary and get some rest and we'll talk about something I should've told a long time ago, when you first met. And Flora your parents ran off with Miele."

They got to the infirmary and their friend Roxy, the fairy of animals, came and asked, "So did you guys decide?"

Tecna replied, "Roxy, we just got attacked by a weird fog. But we'll tell you anyways."

Aisha said, "Roxy, you are a great friend, a great student, an enchantix fairy and some day you will make a great teammate, but for now we just want to be your friend. You aren't ready. Roxy, we'd love to chit-chat but we're about to pass out." As she left they fainted on their beds.

After that they comforted Roxy than left to talk to Miss Faragonda. Miss Faragonda said, "To answer your questions Musa, that fog was the nightmare, or as some children might know them, the boogeymen's power, the boogeymen were masters of all darkness and creator of all dark creatures like witches and darkar. And I don't mean witches like at cloudtower, I mean the Ancestrals. Bloom defeated it with her power because it represents the dragons of light."

Tecna said, "I thought Blooms' power came from the great dragon."

Miss Faragonda replied, "It did, the great dragon was made from a special convergence from six dragons. Remember how you made a monster by converging your powers? It was like that, Tecna, you have the dragons mind from the dragon of technology. Stella, you have the dragons light from the dragon of the sun and the moon. Musa, you have the dragon's heart from the dragon of music. Flora, you have the dragons flower from the dragon of nature. Aisha, you have the dragons bubble from the dragon of waves. Bloom, you have the dragon flame from the fire dragon. Since the six dragon's power was the great dragon all of your powers come from the great dragon. And dimentix is a transformation that allows you to shift between dragon and fairy. Bloom's power is the only one able to be passed down while your powers were given to you when it was apparent you would fulfill the prophecy. I didn't tell you to protect you from the boogeymen, but they found out anyways."

Flora asked, "What about my parents?"

Miss Faragonda replied, "They've been cursed, possibly along with Tecna's parents. You can reverse the curse with this book I kept just in case, you can use it, but only when you awaken your powers. I think it would be a good idea for Tecna and Flora to reverse the curse on their parents." After Miss Faragonda gave them the spell book, a book appeared before them,

Bloom exclaimed, "It's the book from restricted section that I read to try and find out about Stella's ring!"

The book replied, "I'm the book created for you, I will tell you about your dragons and their lives."

It opened up and began saying, "Once upon a time the first of every creature from the three witches to the first pixies lived in harmony with one another, the six dragons were friends, but to some they looked like sisters. They proposed the idea of creating a world for everyone to live on. The creatures of everything good agreed, but the creatures with darkness in them disagreed, the boogeymen made a shadow dragon and the six dragons made the great dragon, upon defeating them they made the magix universe. The dragons were happy except for the dragon of technology, the people of her dimension ostracized their own creator for having emotions, so she made it so they could only show emotion if they had her dragon mind power. They then slept for many years."

Tecna asked, "What about the prophecy? What about dimentix? How do we awaken our powers?"

The book replied, "Chosen of Zenith please calm down! The prophecy simply says, 'the sisters not related by marriage or blood, will bring harmony to all creatures.' You gain dimentix by awakening your dimensions protector. You must find your own way of awakening your powers. That is all, good-bye." The book than disappeared.

Stella asked, "What did it mean by our dimensions protector?"

Bloom replied, "Remember the ice dragon in the omega dimension? Perhaps that's what it meant."

The book came back with a slightly frustrated voice, "Yes, remember the past but enjoy the present and look forward to the future this time!"

Aisha said, "The book has a point, maybe our adventure will be easier if we take that advice from now on."

Musa said, "I think we should try awakening our power on Pyros, and find our inner dragon."

Bloom replied, "But I won't be able to go with you because you need to do this yourself and you'll have to split up. Will you guys be alright?"

The others said at once, "Yeah!" Miss Faragonda opened the portal and before they left,

Bloom said, "Good luck! I'll be waiting for you right here at Alfea." They left and now began a new adventure, to awaken their powers and get their inner dragons.

**I hope you like this, as for why I gave them all powers from different dragons that formed the great dragon, well I love Bloom but I always thought it was unfair she was always special and the others weren't as special. And besides, Miss Faragonda only saw some pages of the whole restricted book. And I wanted to offer an idea on how a being created at the beginning of time, Darkar, got defeated by charmix fairies. And I'll be mixing the 4kids version with the Nickelodeon version. **


	3. Meeting new friends

**Ok, for this chapter, everyone will be split up. Correction Whitetiger, season 3, but you see I did that so they could grow some more and also because Bloom already had her dragon. Thank you pudsey, Devil's Secret, and Chibi Horsewoman, and actually, I don't know much about horse races so I figured I got that wrong. And I thought I made Flora's actions clear, she was affected by the negative energy from her parents so that's why she didn't mention them much or try to visit them much and acted out of character. And Tecna never mentions her family, so I figured she was unhappy being with them and stuff or something makes her not mention them. I was trying to make them seem very overbearing so Flora could have a reason not to be around them. And the whole Helen thing was just a joke, after everything is over, it should be resolved. Obligatory disclaimer, I don't own Winx Club. **

They crossed through the portal and they decided to split up, although they wished that Bloom was with them, they each admired her for some reason.

**TECNA'S PERSPECTIVE. **

Tecna was walking through a path; she started thinking about her emotions. Her aunt and uncle tried to always make her emotionless.

**FLASHBACK. **

_Her aunt said, "Princess Tecna, you can show very little emotion but you can't crack up laughing like that!" _

_Her uncle than said, "I know that was a funny joke, but your people don't show emotions, so you shouldn't either." Tecna was wearing her purple dress and sat on the floor and came close to crying, she loved her aunt and uncle, but they didn't understand her. _

_She asked, "Why do the people of Zenith not show their emotions? And why can't I?" _

_Her aunt simply said, "Because they are illogical. Now go to your room and do what normal children of Zenith do!" Tecna loved technology, but she at times just wanted to show emotions. _

_Tecna replied, "Ok." Tecna was almost fourteen, and something started pulling at her to get ready for Alfea. She was always getting in trouble for showing her emotions, maybe she should let them go for now and when she one day becomes queen; she'll make having emotions and loving technology fundamentally the same. _

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Tecna can't believe she forgot her promise, now that she thinks about it she forgot the promise to the dragon of technology.

She cried out, "I'm sorry I broke the promise of never forgetting my promise." She saw a dark green dragon passed out; when she walked up to it the dragon woke up.

Tecna asked, "Hello, my names Tecna are you ok?" It was very small, about the size of her head.

It replied, "I'm Ruby, could you help me get to my home of Molten Creek on Fire Mountain?"

Tecna said, "Sure." They began walking to Fire Mountain. Tecna thought of something her bonded pixie, Digit, told her after a mission on earth.

**FLASHBACK. **

_Digit said, "So the mission was successful?" _

_Tecna replied, "Yes." _

_Digit said, "That's great! But, why do you look sad?" _

_Tecna replied, "I missed you so much!" _

_Digit said, "I missed you to." _

_Tecna replied, "I really hate not seeing my friends, it always feels like I'm abandoning them." _

_Digit exclaimed, "Tecna! You can always visit when you have time." _

_Tecna said, "But don't you and the pixies feel abandoned at times?" _

_Digit replied, "We do feel sad when we go to visit you we find out you're on a mission, or still on a mission, but we understand that the missions you're all on is important to not only you, but often to the world! When we remember that we are happy and proud our friends are working hard for the sake of everyone." _

_Tecna said, "Thank you, Digit." _

**END OF FLASHBACK. **

Tecna vowed to herself to visit Digit after the mission.

**STELLA'S PERSPECTIVE.**

Stella walked through the dark forest, "Boy I bet Flora loves this place more than I do." Stella didn't like the dark, it seemed to drain her powers, this reminded her of shadowhaunt, Darkar's fortress.

Stella said, "How can anyone see anything in the dark. Nightlight!"

The forest lit up, "That's better." She walked on and heard whimpering behind a fallen tree, she looked behind the tree and saw a small, lime green dragon hiding, terrified.

Stella said, "Hey don't look at me like that, I won't hurt you. I'm Stella, what's your name?"

The dragon flew up some and said, "I-I'm Hope. Could you help me get home to Molten Creek on Fire Mountain? I accidentally wandered into the dark forest, I don't like the dark."

Stella replied, "Me neither, than again I'm the fairy of the sun and the moon, although I shorten it to the fairy of the sun. I get my power from sunlight and moonlight, but still I can help you."

Hope chuckled, "Well it makes sense that you shortened it to the sun, imagine telling someone what fairy power you have and that you're the fairy of the shining sun and the moon. They would get drowsy when you finish." They got out of the dark forest, that moment where she found Hope reminded her of when her bonded pixie, Amore, was cursed with a homesickness spell. Although she and the other bonded pixies escaped and their village codex, a part of a diamond that can open a realm with the ultimate power, got stolen. She thought about what she said after the mission on earth.

**FLASHBACK. **

_Amore hugged Stella and said, "You completed the mission! Good job." _

_Stella replied, "Thanks." Amore, asked, "What's wrong?" _

_Stella replied, "It's just that, I feel like I'm abandoning my friends all the time when I go on new adventures with the Winx." _

_Amore said, "But your missions are always important." _

_Stella exclaimed, "Not all of them! The mission to reverse Valtors' mark on my dad, the mission to save Brandon from his wedding. I've been selfish and put you in danger and abandoned you this whole mission!" _

_Amore replied, "Stella! Those missions were important for you! The pixies and I will always be waiting right here for you when you seek advice, tired, or just want to visit. You don't need to put yourself down about this." _

_Stella said, "Thanks." _

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Stella decided to visit Amore after the mission on Pyros.

**FLORA'S PERSPECTIVE. **

Flora walked through the forest, she loved the forest and everything, it's just like Bloom told them about after they saved Tecna from the Omega Dimension when she sacrificed herself to close it when it threatened to destroy all of Andros about three years ago. She saw a light green dragon flying in circles, it looked confused. Flora walked up to it and said, "Hello, I'm Flora, are you lost?"

The dragon said, "Yes, I know this is sudden but could you help me to Molten Creek on Fire Mountain, I got lost while getting some food. By the way, my name is Flower."

Flora replied, "Sure, this journey was getting a little lonely without anyone."

Flower said, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" They started off for Fire Mountain; the way Flower was talking reminded her of her bonded pixie, Chatta, she remembered something Chatta told her after a mission on earth.

**FLASHBACK. **

_Chatta said, "Flora! How are you? Did you see anything interesting on the mission? Did you get any flowers? Daffodils, violets, roses." _

_Flora chuckled, "It's nice to see you again Chatta." _

_Chatta asked, "What's wrong? You seem sad." _

_Flora replied, "I'm worried that I'm taking some of my friends for granted, I mean, I haven't seen you for a year and, and I haven't seen my little sister for a whole year. I know I should always be around for all of my friends." _

_Chatta said, "You can't manage to be with everyone every single second of every single day and still go on missions." _

_Flora replied, "Well I should still try! Maybe I should stop going on missions." _

_Chatta exclaimed, "Listen! I may not have been around all the time, but news still gets around! I heard how you helped find Bloom when she got lost in the forest, if you weren't around, they might have never found her! And remember the simulator incident, If you weren't there to give the monster strength the others might have been stuck forever! Everyone has something important to do, it doesn't make you a bad friend it just means you're busy. We'll always be around for you so don't worry." _

_Flora replied, "Thanks Chatta." _

**END OF FLASHBACK. **

Flora decided to visit her friend Chatta after the mission.

**MUSA'S PERSPECTIVE. **

Musa loved the forest; the only thing she didn't love is that she almost got crushed by large dragons twice; she saw a small, leaf green dragon passed out in front of her. She said, "Hey, are you ok?"

The dragon woke up and replied, "Yeah, but I'm so tired. And hungry."

Musa took out some berries and said, "I don't know if you like these kind of berries, but here's some of my berries. By the way, I'm Musa."

The dragon replied, "Oh you've got wonderful manners, I will eat anything right now. My name's Echo."

Musa asked, "Why were you passed out Echo?"

Echo started to get really sad and replied, "I got separated from my friends, we were getting some food and now I can't find my way home."

Musa felt sorry for her and said, "I'll help you home, where is it?"

Echo replied, "Molten Creek on Fire Mountain, thanks for agreeing to help." So the two new friends began the journey to Fire Mountain. Musa began thinking about how Echo's name and her bonded pixie, Tune's names both could do with music. She also thought about what Tune said after a mission on earth.

**FLASHBACK. **

_Tune said, "I'm so proud of you Musa!" _

_Musa just simply replied, "Thanks." _

_Tune asked, "What's wrong?" Musa replied, "I've been thinking, I've been selfish lately." _

_Tune asked, "How have you been selfish?" _

_Musa said, "I'm always forgetting the past, I even abandoned the mission for singing, singing! I put you in danger on our missions. I've abandoned even past friends for a mission." _

_Tune asked, "You mean you didn't help at all with the mission on earth?" _

_Musa replied, "I would never do that! I mean that I took a break from the mission for singing." _

_Tune said, "Well, everyone needs a break. Besides, your music obviously helped bring magic back to earth." _

_Musa replied, "No it didn't." _

_Tune said, "Musa, I've known you for a long time now, and I know your singing awakens the magic in people's hearts. Besides, we wanted to go on those missions so in a way we put ourselves in danger. We will always be here for you, that's what friends are for." _

_Musa replied, "Thanks Tune." _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Musa decided to visit Tune after their mission.

**AISHA'S PERSPECTIVE. **

Aisha was walking along the path; she saw an apple green dragon looking around, confused. Aisha asked, "Hello, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

It replied, "I'm just a little lost, say, would you help me get home? I live at Molten Creek, it's on Fire Mountain."

Aisha said, "Sure, by the way, my name is Aisha."

It replied, "My name is Siofra, pronounced Shee-fra." They started off for Molten Creek. The way Siofra was acting reminded her of how her bonded pixie, Piff, started acting after the mission on earth.

**FLASHBACK. **

_Aisha hugged Piff, she said, "You've grown so much." _

_Piff replied, "You grew a lot to." Aisha looked sad, so _

_Piff asked, "What is wrong?" _

_Aisha replied, "I'm sorry, I've been a bad friend and haven't contacted you." _

_Piff said, "You knew if we did, we'd be put in danger." _

_Aisha replied, "That's not all, you remember Nabu, well the Wizards put him in a coma, and I joined some fairies that wanted to take revenge on them. I betrayed my own friends." _

_Piff said, "If that happened to you, I think I would do the same thing." _

_Aisha replied, "No you wouldn't Piff, I've abandoned my friends all the time." Piff said, "Don't talk like that, we'll always be friends to the end, we're bonded together for life." _

_Aisha replied, "Thank you Piff." _

**END OF FLASHBACK. **

Aisha realized it's been a long time since they last met, so she decided to visit Piff after this.

**Well, I'll end the chapter here, I'll update again soon, oh yes, and what do you think the girls dimension's protector should be? **


	4. Meeting old friends

**Sorry about the delay. Sorry about the abrupt ending last chapter, but with all of the flashbacks and the fact I can't tell how long it'll look to you guys, I had to end it there. I hope you guys like this. Also, all the girls except Aisha will have flashbacks; Aisha will get something more severe. Oh, and with Roxy I'll be showing what she does from a day before the first chapter to the present. Obligatory disclaimer, I don't own Winx Club. **

**TECNA'S PERSPECTIVE. **

Ruby was teaching Tecna the way of the dragon, Tecna was doing pretty good. But she couldn't get over a block in her mind; she still wasn't too sure about emotions, she admired Bloom because no matter how much people bowed or something because of her dragon flame, she never changed into a spoiled princess, the responsibility of protecting the dragon flame just made her more and more mature as the adventures continue. Tecna thought about a conversation she once had with Bloom.

**FLASHBACK. **

_"You're amazing Bloom!" Tecna said to her friend, _

_Bloom asked, "What do you mean?" _

_Tecna replied, "I mean how you didn't change when you found out that you're the keeper of the dragon flame. You matured a lot yes but you've never thought of yourself as better than anyone else." _

_Bloom chuckled, "I may be the keeper of the dragon flame, but I always have to remember that no matter what happens, I'm still me." _

_Tecna said, "But you didn't even change when you saved your birth parents." _

_Bloom replied, "So what? No matter who our parents are, we're still us. I just now have two dads and two moms; I just have to remember that I should be happy that I have more than most people." _

_Tecna asked, "Our parents, we are talking about you, not me or anyone else." _

_Bloom laughed, "And people say I'm not perceptive like you. I figured you were also in a way talking about your family so I included your parents! You tend to do that a lot when we're alone together." Tecna was impressed by Bloom; she's grown up a lot since they first met indeed. _

_Tecna chuckled, "Isn't Nabu the one who usually talks like that?" _

_Bloom replied, "Yeah, but then again, when he went into the coma, we all had to grow up a little." Tecna thought to herself, she's amazing indeed. _

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

They met up with the others and continued on to Fire Mountain together.

**STELLA'S PERSPECTIVE. **

Stella was doing great while Hope taught her how to be a dragon. She was thinking about what the fog tried to make her believe, that she was so spoiled that her parents split up. She started to think about something Bloom told her a while ago.

**FLASHBACK. **

_Bloom and Stella were in the dorm, talking about different things. _

_Stella asked, "Bloom, do you think I've changed?" _

_Bloom exclaimed, "Of course! Why do you ask?" _

_Stella explained, "It's just that, I know I act spoiled and I feel like that I was why my parents split up." _

_Bloom replied, "Your parents split up because of conflicting opinions, it didn't have anything to do with you." _

_Stella said, "But I still act like a spoiled princess, I'm starting to think I haven't changed at all." _

_Bloom replied, "Stella, remember what you told me a long time ago about why you act like you do?" _

_Stella said, "Of course!" _

_Bloom replied, "You don't need to feel like being slightly spoiled is bad, you don't ever purposely hurt people, and when you realize you hurt someone, you apologize to the person. From what I've seen, someone who is badly spoiled won't do that. And for your question on if you changed, oh you've changed, we've all changed." _

_Stella said, "Thank you." At times her friend greatly impresses her with her wisdom. _

**END OF FLASHBACK. **

Stella and Hope kept walking until they met the others; they decided to go to Fire Mountain together.

**FLORA'S PERSPECTIVE. **

Flower was teaching Flora about being a dragon, she had a little trouble roaring, Flower told her she can be a little aggressive and still be kind, but she did pretty well eating like a dragon, she convinced the vines to let her have just three berries. She was impressed by how well Bloom did on Pyros; Flora doubted she could do as well. She than remembered something Bloom told her after they saved Tecna about three years ago.

**FLASHBACK.**

_Bloom said, "And that's how I got my Enchantix." _

_Flora exclaimed, "Wow, you're amazing! Do you think tomorrow you could tell me again?" _

_Bloom replied, "This is the third time I told you though. It's not like you to want to hear a story over and over again, you feeling alright?" _

_Flora said, "It's just that, you're so much better than me." _

_Bloom exclaimed, "No I'm not, why would you think that?" _

_Flora replied, "I always get knocked out by our enemies, I guess it makes sense because you are the leader." _

_Bloom said, "No I'm not, listen, remember the pact we made when we first formed our group? United equal we stand." _

_Flora continued, "Friends forever." _

_Bloom continued, "Never abandoning each other." _

_Flora than continued, "We are winx, Winx Club forever!" _

_Flora and Bloom than said together, "To fight evil together." _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Flora and the others met up at Fire Mountain and walked together to Molten Creek.

**MUSA'S PERSPECTIVE. **

Musa was learning a lot from Echo, she did really well while eating like a dragon, and roaring like a dragon. She started thinking about what the fog said that she caused her grandparents to disown her mom and that she caused her mom's death. She knew though that her grandparents disowned her mom before she was even thought of, because her mom planned on marrying her dad. But she wasn't sure if she would still be alive. She started to think about something Bloom told her.

**FLASHBACK. **

_Musa was sitting in her room, looking depressed. Bloom came in and saw Musa being depressed and asked, "What's wrong Musa? You still having nightmares?" She of course meant the nightmare monster they defeated last week, _

_Musa replied, "No, it's not that. I'm thinking about my mom though." _

_Bloom asked, "What about her?" Musa replied, "I miss her so much, and I'm starting to wonder why she died." _

_Bloom said, "Musa, it was extreme fatigue. You said the doctor told you that she was working so hard on everything that she just couldn't take it." _

_Musa started crying, "But that must have included me!" _

_Bloom hugged Musa and said, "She pushed herself too hard in her singing career, everyone has limitations and trying to surpass those limits can have consequences. Don't ever blame yourself Musa, your mom I'm sure wouldn't want that." _

_Musa calmed down and replied, "Thank you Bloom." _

**END OF FLASHBACK. **

Musa met up with the others and they decided to go to Fire Mountain together.

**AISHA'S PERSPECTIVE. **

Ashia was learning so much from her new friend, Siofra, about being a dragon. She was pretty good to, but she started thinking about what the fog said about her being a coward. She started feeling weird, it reminded her of the time she first came to earth and she and Musa went to a club were after a while a gang surrounded them. Musa was held back by one of them while the others started surrounding her, that was when she lost it! Morphix orbs everywhere, morphix is a special substance that can be formed into anything. She saw Bloom, her boyfriend Nabu, and her old friend, Anne, Anne looked so much like she used to except she was older, she still had those freckles, red hair, and her lilac headband, white shirt with her usual purple jacket and blue jeans. Bloom asked, "Aisha, what's wrong?"

Aisha said, "Nothing's wrong. W-why are you three here?"

Nabu replied, "You are having a breakdown. You need to calm down. I'm sorry Aisha, even though I'm awake, I can't even truly be with you."

Anne asked, "Why are you worried Aisha?"

Aisha replied, "I-I'm not worried, I'm just stunned by you guys being here."

Bloom said, "Aisha, can't you see we aren't really here? Now tell us what's wrong."

Aisha relented, "Bloom, you remember when Nabu went into that coma? Well, the fog told me that I'm a coward because I joined Nebula."

Anne replied, "But you made up for it."

Bloom said, "Aisha, there is no need to doubt yourself anymore." They began disappearing,

Aisha said, "Wait, I miss you three so much, please don't leave." Nabu replied, "I'm awake remember? We will meet again soon I promise."

Bloom than said, "I'll be at Alfea, just complete the mission. We'll meet soon."

Aisha said, "Anne, please stay, we haven't seen each other for years."

Anne replied, "Don't worry; we'll see each other in person soon. Don't worry." They continued on to Fire Mountain where they met the other girls, they agreed to go to Fire Mountain together.

**EVERYONE'S PERSPECTIVE. **

The girls and their friends came to Fire Mountain; they came across a huge winged dragon sleeping at the bottom of the mountain. Stella remembered something else Bloom said about this place,

Stella whispered to the others, "That must be the guardian dragon Bloom was talking about a few years back, it's creepy how it reminds me of Valtors monster form. If we're quite we could be able to go past it without waking it up." Too late! The dragon woke up and saw the intruders, it roared with fury! The dragons tried to calm it down, but it got mad at them and started chasing them! They flew fast and found a hole to hide in, but it started stomping on the hole to cause a cave in. The girls tried to stop it but it just swatted them aside, they felt something awaken inside of them and roared together, they felt the ground shake just a little, when the dragon heard them it went back to its spot and fell back to sleep. The dragons got out of the hole,

Flora asked, "Why did it stop attacking?"

Flower replied, "It only wakes up when intruders are around, congratulations guys, you are dragons now!" They started walking up the mountain, as they got towards the top

Stella asked, "Why did the ground shake?"

Hope replied, "That's what happens when more than three dragons roar together, and since you five roared together you could feel the ground shaking, although that's the first time we ever felt it that much."

Ruby said, "Apparently, that only happens when two or more of the dragons are special in some way and roar together." When they got up to the top, lava was all there was,

Musa asked, "This is Molten Creek right?"

Echo replied, "Yes." They all said together while embracing the girls, "And now we're home." Now that they had their inner dragons, it was time to go home.

**ROXY'S PERSPECTIVE. **

Roxy came to her friends door and knocked on it,

Stella opened the door and asked, "Oh, come in, what is it Roxy?"

Roxy replied, "I came to ask everyone something." Stella knew now why she was here, she called on the others. When they all gathered,

Roxy said, "As you probably already know, I gained my Enchantix a few days ago, so I was wondering, can I join the Winx? Please! I know you already are way ahead of me in transformations, but in skill we are equal, right?"

Bloom replied, "You're correct, in skill you and the rest of us are equal, in energy no but you know just about as much we do. Probably because you always insist on hearing about every detail of our adventures."

Aisha asked, "But do transformations and strength and even skill determine if one is ready for a dangerous mission?"

Roxy replied, "No, I guess they don't always determine if you are ready, but I think I may be ready."

Musa said, "It's late, get some rest, and while we travel to the races the day after tomorrow, the girls and I will talk about it." She hurried to her room and got to sleep. The next day the winx were taking the class to the simulator due to professor Palladium being too sick for work.

Bloom explained, "Professor Palladium is sick today so we are going to be his substitutes for today, for this exam you will need to go on a scavenger hunt. Now who would like to go first, Roxy, how about you?"

Roxy said, "Yes miss Bloom." This was her chance; if she proved herself she might be able to join them.

Tecna asked, "Ok, what environment do you want?"

Roxy replied, "A desolate place." Tecna said, "Here we go, the desert realm, you need to find and bring a water lily from the oasis, but first you have to find the oasis." She walked through the door into the desert, she saw a vulture,

Bloom said, "Remember, you can use your powers to help you." Roxy used her powers and asked it, "Do you know were the oasis is?"

She gave it the power to talk and it said, "It's up north, just keep walking forward and you'll reach it." It flew away, she started walking forward, after a few hours a snake hissed at her but didn't attack, she walked around it. She saw the oasis; she hurried into it and found the water lily in a pond.

Musa said, "Good job! Now bring the water lily to the simulator." She put it in a pouch and started off for the simulator, after an hour five scorpions surrounded her, she didn't know what to do since she never tried her powers out on those kinds of animals. She only knew they were dangerous, and that she was scared to death! She froze up, she didn't know how much time went by since she first saw them and was embarrassed to admit to herself that she was frightened.

Suddenly the whole environment disappeared and Bloom ran out to see if she was alright, she said, "Roxy, Roxy! It's fine, Tecna stopped your test."

Roxy unfroze and replied, "I-I don't know what came over me, I just froze." They went inside the simulator control room and

Flora said, "Good news, you got a really good score, ninety-five points, since you didn't complete the test you didn't get the extra five but still, you passed" Stella sat Roxy down and gave her some water,

Aisha asked, "Are you alright?"

Roxy replied, "Yeah, I'm sorry to make you worry. I haven't ever dealt with scorpions before."

Tecna said, "It's alright, you did really good anyways! How about after class you go to your dorm and rest up. We'll write a note explaining why you are absent." That's the last thing Roxy wanted; she didn't want other teachers to think she is a fragile flower or anything.

Roxy replied, "No, I'll be fine by the end of class. Don't worry." She plastered a face that made her look fine the whole day, but she wasn't fine at all. She made a fool of herself in front of her friends, now at least some of the winx think she isn't capable of anything. The next day before they left Roxy asked the girls, "Yesterday's incident won't affect your decision right?"

Bloom replied, "Of course not, have I told you about the day I first met Stella? I froze up when the ghouls attacked me and that in a way was how my powers had awoken." Roxy was happy to hear that, after they got back she saw them go to the infirmary.

Roxy came and asked, "So did you guys decide?"

Tecna replied, "Roxy, we just got attacked by a weird fog. But we'll tell you anyways."

Aisha said, "Roxy, you are a great friend, a great student, an enchantix fairy and some day you will make a great teammate, but for now we just want to be your friend. You aren't ready. Roxy, we'd love to chit-chat but we're about to pass out." After a few hours of crying they came in,

Roxy asked, "Yesterday's incident affected your decision didn't it?"

Aisha replied, "No Roxy, listen, you may not be a teammate but you are an ally of the winx."

Roxy said, "But allies don't go on all missions, allies aren't as important as teammates."

Bloom replied, "Roxy, your right, allies aren't as important, they are equally important! Without allies the others won't have support other than their teammates. So an ally is basically a teammate." After a few minutes she calmed down, they left for Miss Faragonda's office. Roxy started to think about how else she could impress them, she felt if they just saw how good she was at battling they would let her join the team, she figured that all that ally talk was just to get her to calm down. She would just wait for her chance, which would come soon because from what she heard this school was always attacked for some reason. She decided to take a walk through the forest, she heard someone yell, "Morphix wave!" She ran towards where she heard the voice there were four girls, the three she remembered from last year, they were three evil witches who call themselves the Trix. Bloom told her that the youngest and shortest tempered was Stormy; she's the one with frizzy purple hair, the middle sister and the most competent of the three and the girl with straight hair as dark as her heart is Darcy, and the oldest and most ruthless of the three with her hair in a ponytail colored snow white is Icy. They were the three that were around the longest and last year they were sent to oblivion, it seems that they got saved again by whoever the Winx will fight this time.

She had to save the person they were attacking, the girl said, "Get away from me! Morphix wall!"

Suddenly a dark cloud descended upon her and a person laughed, "Very good girls, now tell me, what do you know about a girl named Aisha?"

The girl replied, "What business do you have with her?"

She tried to stand up but the person shot her down and said, "You don't want to mess with me, wait, Icy we have a guest why don't you bring her here." Roxy ran as fast as she could, she had to tell Miss Faragonda and fast. She hurried to Miss Faragonda's office and explained everything.

Miss Faragonda explained, "Roxy, the news about the person is nothing new, but the Trix helping is bad." A portal opened and the girls came into the room.

Bloom said, "Guys, I suspect you completed the mission."

Aisha replied, "Yeah, although we haven't awoken our powers I don't think."

Miss Faragonda said, "It seems our enemy has joined the Trix."

Roxy exclaimed, "They wanted to know about you Aisha they were attacking someone I wanted to help but I froze I'm sorry!"

Aisha replied, "It's alright, you wouldn't have stood much of a chance against four opponents alone."

Bloom said, "Yeah, why do you think I always get ganged up on by the Trix when I'm alone?" Roxy was still sad, now she would never be a part of them.

Flora asked, "What's wrong?"

Roxy replied, "I wanted to try to prove myself as a worthy member of the Winx by trying to defeat the Trix, but I wasn't able to even make myself known to them."

Bloom said, "Roxy, have you forgotten that you fought alongside us against the fairy hunters about two years ago? We already know how strong you are. We just think that your studies here are more important than dangerous missions with us." Roxy was happy to know that they know how strong she is, she lead them outside.

**EVERYONES PERSPECTIVE. **

The girl stumbled out of the woods, Aisha said, "Anne, Anne is that you? Are you ok?"

Anne looked at her and smiled and replied, "Aisha, it's been so long."

Anne's eyes started to look lifeless and said, "I don't have much time, I was cursed but anyways the selkies are being held in the ocean linked to Shadowhaunt, I tried to save them but I couldn't."

Her eyes looked completely lifeless, she uttered, "Reverse the curse, Aisha; I know you can do it." She passed out. Aisha felt something in her, it wasn't just sadness it was anger at the boogeymen but happiness at seeing her old friend again. She knew that she was very close to awakening her power, but what was stopping her?

A person in a white gown said, "You must awaken your powers in front of your dimensions guardian. Don't be afraid, I'm a nymph."

Bloom asked, "What do you mean?"

The nymph replied, "You must awaken your powers in front of a dimensions guardian because if you get dimentix beforehand, you will go out of control when you transform. Bloom, you had a woken your power without being near your dimensions guardian because Domino was frozen at the time."

Aisha said, "Let's get ready to go." So now started the start of the new journey, to awaken their powers.

**I hope you liked this, don't worry Anne is alive, but asleep. And I'll go in the order that the girls were introduced so Aisha will go last. **


End file.
